What's Your Name Child?
by LethargicLogic
Summary: The sickening smell of death, rot and decay. It was something painfully too familiar to the child who hid in the shadows of the passerby. To fight for life was almost a fool's errand. Or so the child thought until he met...them. Wanted to write something as a quick practice. Something darker than my usual writings. No pairings, just an idea in my head.
1. Death And Youth

The sickening smell of death, rot and decay. It was something painfully too familiar to the child who hid in the shadows of the passerby. It was all around him in this sad excuse for a traveler's town. It barely held enough life to out way the dead that littered alleys and even into the streets. Families broken, children crying and the elderly praying for those departed, some even begging to join them. It wasn't a pretty sight but that's what life was in the eyes of the young boy. To have a quiet and peaceful life was merely an illusion, a lie that he was fed until reality slapped him across the face. To fight for life was almost a fool's errand. Everyone would die in the end. That's what ran through his mind as he watched traveling merchants bark for their wares, folks trying to find a new home hustling past the crowds, and even a few stray fallen nobles, bellowing through a drunken state about how they had lost it all. Their sounds all mixing together into a nonsense of noise, only with an occasional voice sticking out.

Could he have been one of those fools he saw struggling to make it through each day? He doubted himself as a man collapsed against the stone path just a little ways from him. Grey hair, scruffy looking beard and sickly thin with red staining his clothing, he recognized the man. Someone from a long time ago. He watched him gasp and wheeze, red liquid pooling thinly around him as he stared at the boy's face as if asking for mercy from a higher being. It wasn't long until the man went limp, silent as his eyes closed one last time, never to open again. The boy however, felt nothing at the sight. No remorse, no guilt, not even the touch of pity he had when he first arrived. It had been taken from him like everything else that day. With a sigh the boy lowered his head, closing himself off from the world for a while as his mind raced with memories.

Fog began to filter into his mind, blocking out what was all around. A numbness caused him to shiver, uncertain if it was truly the cold, or just another trick his mind was playing. The clouding continued and eventually the sounds of the town twisted into a shushed lapping of water, hitting rocks over an unseen shore. The sounds of home. Birds crying loudly, their shrieks being carried in the wind that pushed the metal chimes playfully through a melody. The soft banter of the waves touching ever so gracefully against small feet. Toes digging into the warm sand, finding the cool below the surface. The boy could almost feel the sun kissing him from above, telling him that life was maybe, if just for a moment, okay. A sigh escaped him as he opened his eyes, begging for it to all be true. He is however, not surprised to know that it could have only had been a lie. The cold corpse of the man was all that greeted him, as not even the sun shone through the thick clouds. Wrapping his arms close around himself, the boy wanted nothing more than to simply cry. It was a torment, having such memories dangled in front of him only to be ripped away. He knew that if he wasn't careful though, the memories might drag him too far in. They could cause him to slip away, lifeless without notice from anyone. Not even himself. He asked himself quietly what the point was to keep living. What was he fighting for in the end?

Revenge perhaps? No. It was useless to try and get revenge. He is too small, too weak to even fight off the stray dogs that harass him when he manages to scrape up something remotely close to food. He would be killed faster than he could blink. Perhaps he sought something. But what could he be looking for? He found quite a bit on his travels, mostly death and suffering, but with silver lining. Knowledge and wisdom, far beyond his few years. But truly, what was he living for? He reached up and habitually touched the bandages that covered his right eye, flinching at the pain that seeped into his skull. It was that pain that told him he had done what he saw as right. It spoke in loud words, 'you are alive because your will is strong'. Maybe that was why he was alive?

Too stubborn to just lay down and perish, allowing the world to pull him back in, use what remained of him to further something else. The boy looked towards the sky, envious of the shapes he saw soaring below the dark clouds. He wished he could be like them but he was more like an injured bird. A mess of fear and feathers in the eyes of the creature as it waited in hopes it would not die that day. But to the starving cat, that bird was much like a gift. A sliver of hope that the cat could live on another day. Maybe that was why he was alive? All this thinking was giving the boy a headache. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts slip away, soaking in the remains of the day before the sting of the cold night threatened him once again.

Startled awake by the sounds of footsteps approaching, the boy lifted his head quickly. The world around him was dark, the only light shining in from the windows of rundown buildings. How long had he been asleep? Someone was walking fast in his direction and the boy knew that if he didn't move, it could mean death. He rushed to get to his feet, but his body protested, leaving him to borrow stability from the wall of the alley. He had nowhere to run, not that his legs would allow him to. The boy stood his ground, trying to look off-putting if not menacing, his good eye shining with hate as he glared into the fuzzy mess of darkness in front of him. A shape took form, a person he could tell. It stopped a mere arms length away from him, standing tall and sure. Intimidated, the boy tried to shrink back, hoping he could inch away in the dark before the figure let out a sharp, commanding voice. "Are you alone kid?" The voice was that of a young man, quite a few years older than the boy. Unease set into the child as he stayed quiet. "Are you on your own? No family?" The voice got a little louder, as if unsure of if the boy could hear it.

Against his better judgement, the boy nodded, tensing up for anything. "Don't worry kid. I'm not here to hurt you." The stranger reached out and the boy caught a glimpse of the others face. He looked strong, determined and to be honest, a little scary. As much as his instincts told him to run, the dominant air around this new person had him frozen to the spot. The boy's mind raced and his body felt warm. A feeling he knew better than to allow to be seen, but somehow it still escaped. A quick sparking ember snapped to life between them, causing the older boy to yank his hand back. "Hey now!." The young man snapped, surprisingly unfazed by the flicker of light. "No need to get upset with me. You clearly have a special skill but you don't seem like you have quite the hang of it yet." The boy's head lowered, knowing what he said was true. Something ran through his blood, something deadly and impure. The heat of fire ran wild through him and reared up when he least could control it. Most adults saw him as a freak, some sort of a threat. He was hated for it.

The older boy stared questionably at the other, as he knelt down to be at eye level with the child. "Look kid. I have a little group with me. We're mercenaries. Or...at least we will be. You could come with us. Put this place behind you and see the world." Silence was given, but yet he pressed on. "We have another boy right around your age so you wouldn't be alone." A smile crossed the older boy's lips as he seemed to reminisce fondly. Again, the child stayed silent, refusing to give anything away. It seemed like forever as the air between them fell silent save for a small sigh from the older. "You don't have to join me, but if you do, we'll take care of you. We can teach you to fight and become strong and control that fiery little temper of yours." He chuckled before standing upright again, stretching lightly before turning his back. "We plan to leave tomorrow, so if you need to, think about it overnight. We'll wait by the gate at sunrise. By midday, we'll be gone." With not even a glance back, the older boy was gone. Leaving the child alone, cold in the darkness surrounding him, and trapped in his mind. What will he do?

"You think he'll show?" Syrenne asked, sitting atop one of the many rocks littering the pathway just outside the front gate. Dagran looked up at the young woman and sighed. "Just give him a little bit. It's barely sunrise anyway." She in turn, gave a loud huff and leaned back, nearly falling backwards much to her annoyance. Dagran chuckled as the current youngest of their family ran out from behind the rock where Syrenne had been lounging. "Don't fall on me!" He cried, dodging behind Dagran. "Whatever pipsqueak. So anyway Dag, you never did tell us much about this kid. You just strolled back last night with a smirk on your face, telling us you found a new recruit." Zael peeked out from behind his protector. "Yeah! What's he like?" Dagran stretched his arms out. "He's quiet. That's for sure. But he has potential... He nearly set me on fire for just talking to him."

Syrenne perked up at the thought. "Fire? As in he's a mage? How old is he anyway?" Zael was honestly curious. Dagran had told him some time ago that it was uncommon for mages to be young as the abilities and skill it took to wield magic took time to perfect. The way he was talking, Zael couldn't help but imagine this new person to be about the same age as Dagran and Syrenne at the very least. "Well you can ask him yourself." Dagran stated simply, turning his attention to the child approaching them. Syrenne and Zael both looked over, disbelief evident on their faces. "That's him?" Syrenne all but about yelled, jumping to her feet in shock. "He's just a little kid! Pipsqueak doesn't even look older than Zael!" The boy flinched, stopping short of the trio. "Shush Syrenne." Dagran hissed before turning his attention back to the child. "Glad to see you took me up on the offer. The foul mouthed gal over there is Syrenne. Don't let her attitude get to you. She's really quite nice when she wants to be." Dagran chuckled as he caught a little bit of pink touch her face. "And this..." Zael poked his head around towards the new kid, curious. "This is Zael. He's about your age. I'm sure you two will get along well." The boy seemed curious, taking an extra moment to watch Zael as he ran over, nearly knocking him down with excitement. "As for me kiddo, call me Dagran." Syrenne jumped down, landing with little grace next to Dagran. "So? You know us kid. What's your name?" The child looked over, confused for a moment before looking down.

"...Yurick..."

He had no idea what it was he was after in life, or what the world had planned for him. However, this was the next step. He was sure of it.

Author comments: I'm not really sure about this. It was a little idea stuck in my head and I just had to write it down.

In case anyone is curious, I took a little liberty with the group. Takes place just before Lowell joins in, but quite a time before Mirania does. Ages are a bit of liberty too. Dagran and Syrenne being 15 at the time, Zael being 10 and Yurick, 7. Just my own little thoughts. If you see them as different, then so be it. I'm not gonna pick apart anything. Now pardon me as I go lay down before I need to go to work in less than 6 hours. Whoops.


	2. Drowning Out Sorrows

Slumped over a nearly empty glass, the foam at the bottom almost mocking him. That's how most of the young man's days ended. Begging to forget what burned his conscious most. It made him feel an anguished mix of sadness and anger. To have to relive the moments only made it worse. He couldn't just get rid of the memories, pushing and pulling on his emotions, making his jaw clench, eyes mist over and blood boil.

He swore loudly and shoved himself away from the glass, nearly falling over. His vision wobbled, as did his body. He was drunk. Not enough to have passed out, but any more and he wouldn't be able to make it home. He didn't bother to offer a goodbye to anyone as he tumbled through the heavy doors, catching himself on a stack of crates before nearly vomiting. It was unpleasant, the burning acid touching against the back of his throat. Bitter and sweet, much like the alcohol he had been indulging in. He shook his head as if to help clear his thoughts, only to make himself feel sicker. He just wanted to go home.

He stumbled heavily, his feet feeling less and less stable with each step. Alley after alley passes by and the young man isn't sure if he's even remotely close to home. Not that it matters anyway. Nobody is waiting for him there. He doesn't even really have a reason to go back. The only thing there he cares about anymore is the sad excuse of what he called a bed. Maybe he would leave this torturous place behind. Just pack up in the middle of the night and run away. Much like he used to do when he was younger. Just like he did to end up here. It didn't work out last time, so what would make this time any better? He sighed, and continued to keep one foot in front of the other to the best of his inebriated ability.

Wandering in the direction he hoped was home, the young man passed by an assortment of folks. Kids rushing home before the moonlight touched the ground, an elderly couple enjoying the light chill of the evening air. It made him a little jealous but none more so than what he happened to catch a glimpse of out of the corner of his eye. A youthful couple, holding each other close and dear. Love. A idiot's chase and fools errand. He had tried his hand at love but... The young man made a noise of disgust and tugged at the scarf he wore around his neck as he recalled the ramblings of his father. His father spoke highly of things such as love, and in general the idea of it. Once he had agreed, back when he was younger. Younger and a fool.

The young man halted in his tracks, swaying weakly as he felt the initial buzz in his skull slowly calming. His stomach however, disagreed. The memories that flooded into his mind made him feel sicker and sicker until finally he doubled over, gagging weakly. The acidic taste was back, leaving a sting in his mouth as he spit the remains of the taste from his mouth. Shaking off the leftover feeling, before pulling himself to a stand again. Breathing heavy, he looked about, a little embarrassed at having been sick. That was when he heard it. Loud shouting from one of the alleyways.

"You rubbish lot get yer hands off me!"

 _A loud shrill scream filled the crisp night air._

"I swear you get any closer to me and so help me I'll rip you to bloody shreds!" A young feisty girl yelled loudly, swinging a short sword about. A couple of goons, ones the young man recognized as he peeked around the corner. They weren't exactly dangerous men, but they were known for their thievery and the quick manner they drew their blades.

 _She was cornered, backed into a trap set up by a pack of thugs. Hardly worthy of being called bandits, they prey on folks traveling alone, or at night. They had only seen her at first, and saw it as a perfect opportunity to attack. It was clear they hadn't expected to get money from her, but rather they had their eyes set on something lower._

Wild red hair tied loosely back whipped about as the girl's eyes darted between the men that surrounded her. "Stay back I said!" She hissed, swatting away a hand that crept too close. She held up her weapon, and he could see that she had been injured. A shallow cut along her side, just above her hip. No doubt the work of the thugs, but it bothered him. His body and mind may not have been at their best, but he had to do something...

 _It wasn't until they noticed him turn the corner to stand guard to her when things became violent. They held small daggers, normally no threat to the young man, but the only night he hadn't been mindful... The thugs closed in, irritation evident as they held out their weapons._

"The lady said to leave her alone. Can't you fella's take a hint?" His words were a little slurred, but not to where he wasn't threatening. The girl's sharp glare snapped to meet his, and he could see the hatred pouring from her. Yikes. Still he stood his ground, watching the goons turn to face him instead, sharp daggers pointed right at him. He may have been lightly armed himself, but he wasn't defenseless.

 _The young man readied himself for a fight, but he hadn't counted on the bandit hanging out behind the pair and with a sharp pain cracking against the back of his skull, he fell._

With a teetering stance, he reached to his belt. He always carried it with him, a small sword that he had made back when he was younger. It was a reminder of times gone, and a promise he made. One he intended to keep, even to a stranger. He honestly didn't even need to swing at the thugs before they got the hint, but he did anyway. If it was his sheer size over them or the fact that he looked like he could wrestle a bear on a bad day he couldn't tell. Either way the two men scattered, leaving just the girl and him.

 _Darkness._

 _Screaming._

 _Silence._

 _He opened his eyes, the pale shine of the moon becoming even too bright for him. His memory fogged for a moment before gathering what had happened. Shooting upright he glanced about frantic. His worst fears, now reality as his eyes connected with the glassy, cold gaze of another._

 _Lifeless._

"Hey! What's with you? You want an arse kicking too?" The girl aimed her weapon at the young man, pure hatred spilling through her words. "So help me...I'm not afraid of you!" Her wild eyes and quick movements were making him dizzy just watching her. "Relax will you?" He sighed, feeling the sickly twinge in his stomach returning. So help him he was not about to be ill in front of a lady, even if it was this girl. He swallowed hard, tucking his sword away in hopes that she would get the hint. The girl however, didn't seem impressed. "I will not relax! What's your deal? Think you can just step in and take over? No way in hell I'm about to fall for this!" She was shouting loudly, causing something of a small scene.

A few people had gathered around the entrance to the alleyway, staring in awkwardly at the two before moving along, assuming it to be some sort of lovers quarrel. "Hey...cut that out. It's bad enough with you yellin' but now you're calling company..." The young man shushed her softly. He knew he didn't have to stick around any longer but if he didn't, he worried that the men may come back. "I couldn't pull anything even if I tried." The girl raised an eyebrow before slowly lowering her weapon. "So tell me then...why'd you stop them?" Her question was genuine.

He thought about it for a moment. Why did he step in? He could hardly keep a straight line while walking, so what made him try to take on a gang of brutes? All for someone he didn't even know? He rubbed his forehead, painful recollections pushing around upset feelings. "I don't know." He lied, not wanting to explain. "I guess I just wasn't thinking." The girl watched him quietly before she spoke up. "Well I'm glad you did." She sheathed her sword before tucking an arm against her wound. "As much as I hate to admit, I was just a tiny bit over my head." The young man looked down at her hand, watching her pull it away, stained red. Concern crossed the girl's face when she noticed. "Damn..." She hissed, pushing her hand back over the injury, holding down tight to try and calm the bleeding. With a shake of his head, he beckoned her to follow.

He started to walk forward again, keeping in as straight a line as possible for a minute or so before he looked back. She wasn't following. "I already told you..." He tried again, a small motion of his arm but was cut off by her question. "Are you...alright?" She seemed confused, watching him carefully. With a chuckle, he shook his head. "I haven't been for a time now. And if you don't hurry up, you won't be either." The girl seemed to have come to an understanding with herself and moved towards him quietly. "So...Where are we going?"

The two walked quietly together for a while, not sure how to keep a conversation between alive between them. The girl didn't seem to mind regardless, watching him as shuffled onward, head held low. It was such an unusual situation. She probably had been expecting the worst, or for him to be some sort of creep. His mind wandered off until he caught sight of a familiar building, causing him to stop short. The young gal nearly bumped into him. "We're here." He stated simply, pushing the creaking old door open and holding it for her. "Just so you know...Try anything and I will be forced to cut off your..." The young man cut her off quickly. "I know. I know. Look, just let me patch up your side and you can do whatever you like." She raised an eyebrow and cautiously stepped forward.

There was a short hallway with two closed doors on either side. The young man carefully stepped past her, and opened the door to the right, ushering her inside, setting up an oil lamp for light. "Here. Just have a seat and I'll be right back." The room was a decent size, but nothing spectacular. An old bed, sheets with years of wear evident, a small desk and chair adorned with some mindlessly tossed clothing. She chose the chair, gently pushing what she assumed was a shirt off the back before sitting, minding her side. It was just a few moments before he returned, in his hands, some clean bandages and a damp rag. "Uh..." He stopped short of her, awkwardly thinking of what to do. The girl seemed to get the idea as she took the rag from him, pushing her shirt away from the injury just enough to dab at it.

Once she deemed it clean, she reached up and set the rag back into his dumbly outstretched hand before taking the bandages. Holding the cloth against her side and trying to wrap at the same time proved more difficult. She struggled for a moment before she looked up at him. "Mind giving me a hand?" She stated simply, tone not giving anything away. The young man seemed to snap back to reality and took hold of the bandages, wrapping them tightly enough to stay on, but not enough to hurt her. As he worked, he felt his mind setting at ease. He finished the wrap and pulled away from her, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary. "That should be good. Just don't go running around for a while yet." He smiled lightly before looking away.

 _"Hey! Take it easy!" He chided, placing a cold cloth over her forehead. "I told you not to try getting up." His concerned expression made her smile a little, a cough escaping her as she spoke softly. Her words didn't make much sense but he guessed that it was the fever talking. She carried on, a tale she would often try to tell of when she was young. He had heard it a time ago, but it made them both smile, so he sat, listening and caring for her._

The girl kept her eyes on him as he looked away, before she stood. "Thanks...I suppose I'll leave you be then." She looked away when his eyes shot back towards her. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. "Do you...uh...have anyplace to stay tonight?" He tried to make it sound as innocent as possible. She still raised an eyebrow at him but smirked quickly afterwards. "Not really..."

 _He sat beside her, day after day. He knew that she was very ill but part of him hoped that with his watchful eye, no harm would come to her. Maybe that by staying with her, she would be able to fight off what ailed her. It was a silly thing but it was hope that he needed._

"You're welcome to stay here. You can have the bed." He offered, gesturing towards it. The girl seemed confused. "And where do you plan on sleeping?" The bed wasn't very large, and the idea of snuggling up to someone she hardly knew wasn't on her list of things to do. "I'll stay in the other room. You should get some rest." No doubt she must be tired. Even his body grew tired quicker and quicker. He felt heavy and wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

 _He sat in that chair so often that it became almost more comfortable than trying to sleep anywhere else. However, one night it was just not as pleasant as it usually felt and he tossed and turned all night. It wasn't until the sun broke over the horizon that he finally slipped into unconsciousness. Had he known however, he would have stayed up that whole night. Never would he had closed his eyes, not even to blink. He jolted awake sometime in the early afternoon to what he could only describe as his worst nightmare breaking through to reality._

The girl lay down on the bed, pulling the cover up around her as the young man moved to grab the lamp and leave the room. Before he reached the door however, she spoke up. "Syrenne." It was simple and quick, leaving a confused look on the young man's face. "My name. I"m Syrenne." A small statement, but to the young man it meant a lot. She rolled over and closed her eyes. "Lowell." He offered in return, before leaving the room to be swallowed into darkness.

 _She was gone. She left without him getting to say goodbye._

That night Lowell had felt better than he could remember for a long time. Instead of his usual drownings in alcohol, his thoughts were enough to keep him company. The girl, Syrenne, she reminded him so much of his past. It felt almost good, but the twinge of pain still prickled against him. He smiled a little to himself before closing his eyes. He slept that night with no nightmares to wake him.

"Syrenne!" Zael cried out, Dagran chiming in behind him as they wandered the streets in the early morning. The sun barely touching the stones they stood on and the air still holding enough chill to see one's breath. They had been camping out not far from town the night before. Dagran had mentioned going into town alone before the sun set in hopes to gather any work for themselves. Syrenne had offered instead to go, stating simply that she didn't want to play babysitter. "Where is she?" Dagran grumbled to himself, muttering on about how he had told her to be back before it got late.

Shaking his head, Zael turned to face Dagran. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation. "Should we split up and look?" He offered, looking at all the various twists and turns that the town had. "That would save time yes...but trying to find everyone at the end of the day would be next to impossible." Dagran's words were blunt but true and Zael knew it. He let out a sigh, turning to face the youngest of their group. "Any ideas Yurick? ...Yurick?" Dagran turned to look to where the boy had last been, and with a shared expression to Zael yelled loudly. "Yurick! Where did you go?" Just what they needed. To lose not just Syrenne but with Yurick gone now it was even more trouble. With irritated grumbles the two started down one of the many paths, hoping to find either of their companions.

-

Lowell woke that morning with a start, jolting upwards in confusion before realizing where he was. It wasn't his bed so he struggled to remember what had happened last night. He could remember the tavern, and drinking. It still felt like there was something important he wasn't recalling. Lowell stood, stretching with a groan before wandering back through his small home. He smelled of the bar and alcohol, a tint of something even less pleasant clinging to him. A change of clothes sounded good. As Lowell stumbled back into the other room the important thing he had forgotten hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh! Uh...Hey..." He stuttered, seeing a mess of red hair atop a somewhat upright form. How could Lowell have forgotten that he had literally brought a girl home last night? Her name...what was it again? "Syrenne...right?" Lowell kept to the doorway, waiting for a response. "Mmm." Not much but enough to know she was fine.

Some well done maneuvering around each other in a half awake state was tricky but eventually the two managed to collect themselves enough to be both considered presentable. "It's already morning? I should go..." Syrenne stated softly as she looked out the lone window, still appreciative for Lowell's kindness. "Can I at least walk you to wherever it is you need to go? No telling if those guys from last night are looking for you. They can hold a grudge now and again." It wasn't exactly a lie, but the truth that Lowell didn't want to leave her yet wasn't brought to light. Syrenne nodded, knowing there was safety in numbers. Not saying much more, they began their walk in silence. Lowell hoped to break the uncomfortable air between them but the only way he knew how to was to ask the question he didn't want the answer to. Luckily, or possibly unluckily for him, he wasn't given the chance as a small voice called softly from behind the pair. "Syrenne?"

The two in turn looked around, confused as to where the voice came from until it spoke up again. "It is you!" Sure enough, there stood a little kid, peeking around the corner of a building. A clear look of confusion and shock crossed Syrenne's face. "Yurick? What are you doing out here?" The kid all but about scampered to her side, keeping his eyes trained on Lowell who in returned the stare. "You know this kid?" He questioned, not quite sure what was happening. "Yeah. But if he's here, then that means..." She stopped mid sentence to look around, searching for something unknown. Lowell watched her for a moment before listening himself, noticing right away that there was a presence behind him. Not wanting to take any chances if it should so be the thugs from last night.

He flung himself around and collected his distrust and anger together to unleash a blast of frozen air against the ground. Now that the alcohol had left his system, Lowell was able to control himself enough to trust using a long hidden gift. The ice mage's powers froze the intruders right to the ground, frost creeping up their boots. "H-Hey!" The voice that cried out in surprise was not one Lowell had been expecting. Two people. A young man and a boy. "Dagran! Zael! What the hell you guys?" Syrenne scolded them loudly, pushing Yurick towards her new friend while she stomped up to the other boys. Lowell alternated between watching the small girl waving her hands about and offering concerned and confused stares down at the child he was more or less handed. "We should be asking the same thing!" Dagran hissed, trying to remove himself from the ground. It was barely into the morning and Lowell had already had more excitement than the past few months.

-

It took some time but Zael and Dagran managed to defrost themselves while Syrenne told a rather elaborate edition of her evening in the town. Taking into great detail of how Lowell helped her, leaving out the one major point of her injury. After all, a girl has to retain some pride. "Now see he's a gentleman! You lot left me here all night!" Syrenne's rant came to a close, a smirk on her face to give away that she had already forgiven them. Regardless of this though, the two younger boys had taken to clinging tightly to her. Their way of offering apologies, while Dagran just nodded in understanding. "Alright alright. You don't have to say any more Syrenne." He sighed lightly while turning to face their new friend. "Well Lowell, we owe you Syrenne's safety. We don't have a lot to offer but should you ever need a favor, please don't hesitate to ask..." The words had barely left Dagran's mouth when Lowell cut in. "I want to join yer little group." The bold declaration was met in return with confused stares. "There's nothing for me here and I figure you could always use and extra set of hands and a blade. Besides! If I don't stick around, then who will keep an eye on miss spice and sass here?" He joked lightly, feeling better just thinking about it. It didn't take much more than that to convince them, but getting Syrenne to admit that her face did indeed turn a new shade of pink was a different story.

The group left that day, new member in tow. As they walked along the path leading away from the only place Lowell knew and away from the sadness that plagued him there, stories of good times were told. To see these people go from strangers to family in mere moments was all the reassurance to Lowell that he had indeed done the right thing.

 _Sometimes you need to make a mistake or two to see what you're really capable of._

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've last posted and I do apologize. I have had a rough year but now that it's starting anew I should be more able bodied and minded to post more and more chapters in the near future! Keep an eye out for new chapters for Quitter and Flawed!


End file.
